Spandam
| extra2= | devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Spandam (スパンダム, Supandamu) is the chief of CP9 and the antigonist of Water 7 arc/Enies Lobby arc. Personality Spandam is very clumsy (He tends to spill coffee on himself during moments of excitement) and short tempered, with special sensitivity towards his name. Franky's nickname for him, "Spanda" (due to his panda-like markings around the eyes), always causes him to lose his head. As a result, Spandam comes off mostly as a comedic villain like Buggy, though he often reveals real malice when gloating over his prisoners - as seen when he broke his promise of the Straw Hat Pirates' safety, and proceeded to beat on his defenseless captive, Nico Robin. Spandam is also a great believer of the "absolute justice" conveyed by admiral Akainu, and believe that the end justifies the means, with the end being the acquisition of the ancient weapons and the means being as many murders or sacrifices as it takes. He sees himself as the world's greatest hero for capturing Robin, and is very interested in his rank and prestige, often coming across as extremely power hungry (even contemplating using the weapons' power for his own benefit, instead of the world's)-unlike the other agents, who don't want any recognition whatsoever. Abilities and Powers Spandam is the least powerful of the group as he has a Douriki level of only 9 (a normal, armed marine has a douriki level of 10)One Piece Manga - Vol. 40, Chapter 379. Being this way, he is incapable of learning and knowing any Rokushiki moves. This said, the rest of the Cipher Pol 9 do not mind and "respect" him as the chief from the Marines. Because of his physical weakness, Spandam relies on his natural talents intelligence and talent at deception, as opposed to actual combat. He also often reveals extreme cowardice, though he doesn't hesitate to use his rank to boss around subordinates (though he fears the power of the CP9 agents, especially Lucci's) - he even threatens to fire them or have them killed in order to get a job done. He owns a sword, "Funk Freed" (ファンクフリード Fankufurīdo), which somehow absorbed a Devil Fruit, Zou Zou no Mi (ゾウゾウの実 Elephant Elephant Fruit)One Piece Manga - Vol. 42, Chapter 400. Using this fruit, it can turn into an elephant. This phenomenon has only been witnessed once before in the series, with Mr. 4's gun-dog, LassoOne Piece Manga - Vol. 20, Chapter 184. History Past Used to be the CP5 leader and was the first one to come after the Pluton blueprints held by Tom. When Tom refused, Spandam framed him by using Franky's battleships on a judiciary ship, making it seem like Tom and his apprentices (Cutty Flam and Iceburg) were the culprits. In the end though, Spandam was outsmarted (as Tom safely hid the plans away) and only got a very scarred face for his trouble (courtesy of Cutty Flam). Spandam became a chief almost 8 years ago, replacing his father Spandine. Lucci was also with him as proven in his mini-flashback. 5 years ago Spandam depacth the CP9 to Water 7 to finish what he was trying to do 8 years ago: Seize the blueprint. Present Before the Water 7 arc, Aokiji contacted Spandam of Robin's wherebout. Spandam almost had his CP9 take action but delayed to wait for her arrival. Knowing Robin through his father and her weakness he sent Blueno to keep a eye out for her. Spandam also aquire an authority to summon the Buster Call with the Golden Den Den Mushi Spandam was not seen in the story in the story until chapter 359 when the CP9 contect him about capturing Franky. Spandam ordered them to bring Franky to Enies Lobby He was briefly seen during the Sea Trian story. In Enies Lobby, Spandam played a major role. Spandam was assisted by Lucci to take Robin to the Gates of Justice. Along the way, Lucci stayed behind to fight Luffy, and Spandam foolishly activates the Buster Call by accident, causing chaos and confusion to ensue on the island. Near reaching the gate however he was hit at long-range with one of Sogeking's explosive projectile attacks, allowing Nico Robin to escape and break free of her handcuffs, much to Spandam's horror when he realizes that the "unbeatable" CP9 has indeed been defeated. Robin's first act was to beat him. One Piece manga - Chapter 420, Robin's revenge against Spandam. When he tried to attack Robin to prevent her from escaping, Franky crushed him with his own sword, finally settling his vendetta for what he did to Tom. Near the end of the arc as the Straw Hats are escaping on the returned Going Merry, he recovers (though now horribly bruised and swollen) and gives the order to fire stating Aokiji gave him permisson to do so despite Robin being on board (though obviously this is just another lie), Robin notices this and uses her "Clutch" move on him as her group sails off. Trivia *Following CP9's animal theme, he has a panda theme, because not only does he have markings around his eyes and nose resembling that of a panda, but his name also has the word panda in it. This is also presumably the reason behind why Franky calls him Spanda, much to Spandam's chagrin. *In a recent Weekly Shonen Jump, a poll to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Spandam ranked at 28th with 179 votes Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Results 26-50. *In the Volume 44 SBS, Oda drew pictures of the CP9 agents as children. Based on these illustrations, it seens Spandam has had Funk Freed ever since he was young. It also seems that animals created by Devil Fruits can age, as Funk Freed looks younger as well. *Many villains in One Piece were given distinct laughs. Spandam follows in this tradition with a short "wa" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Wa ha ha ha ha!"), though it sounds more like "Da" in the anime. References Category:Male Category:CP9 Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters